Where do Youma go, Mommy?
by Prophetess Of Hearts
Summary: When a young Usagi is just starting her superhero career, a question pleages her soul...


Where do Youma go, Mommy?  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard  
AN: this is just an idea I toyed around with. I couldn't help it. And hey! it's not a chaptered story! What do you know! I am capable of it!  
@--}---  
  
A young girl, who was about 14 looked at her cat, Luna. She felt a deep connection to her. You see the cats name was Luna, and the girl was Usagi Tsukino. Although she wasn't always named such; she was also the champion of Justice and Love, Sailor Moon.  
  
Tonight was an ordanary night, she dusted another Youma and was proud of herself. You see she was alone in the battle, though Luna had assured her that it wouldn't be that way forever.  
  
One thought was nagging at Usagi though as she stayed awake at 3am, she had been pondering it for at least 2 hours since her battle and still didn't know. So she turned to her guardian, or as she often refered to Luna as 'mommy'.  
  
"Mommy?" Usagi asked fisrt, she didn't really want to wake up Luna, but this question was getting to her. She needed the answer.  
  
"Yes, Usagi?" Luna asked in return. She hadn't been asleep really; you see she had been awake as long as Usagi, after all she was supposed to be Usagi's guardian, so she needed to keep track of her.  
  
"Mommy, where do Youma go when I dust them?" Usagi asked in a timid voice. Yet the question was innocent enough, it was like a little child asking the question 'where do babies come from'.  
  
Luna knowing that this was weighing on Usagi's mind answered to the best of her abilities.  
  
"Well usagi, it was told to me once about a thousand years ago that when a Youma is created it is made by a persons soul. That soul is altered to such an extent that it becomes deformed, in both it's purity and it's normal ouwards appearence. And that that Youma, although it serves evil is still in a sence good." Luna started to tell the story she had heard from Queen Serenity about a thousand years when she had asked a very similar question.  
  
Usagi looked on excitedly as she heard the first part. "AnD!? AND!? Come on Luna don't tease me! Just tell me the rest! pretty please! I NEED to know!" a hyped Usagi asked of her friend. If you didn't know any better you'd think that she was craving chocolate.  
  
"Calm down Usagi." Luna said in an impatient tone. "Now as I was saying since the Youma is in a way somewhere deep inside good it longs for it's death in hopes it shall be reborn. Now it may not seem as though they have a death with for how hard they fight you, but they have learned throughout time that the only way to get the death they want is to fight the one person who can give it to them. They feel that if the person who is capable of distroying them has pity for them that they will then not complete the act and will leave them as is." Luna took a breath and streched in her feline manner. In truth she just wanted to delay the rest of the answer, it was fun to patrinize Usagi.  
  
"WELL!" Usagi said in a loud voice before clamping her hands over her mouth, she didn't want her parents to know that she was awake. "Where do Youma go?" She asked in a persistant manner.  
  
Luna smiled and then continued. "You see when you distroy the Youma's outwards appearence and 'dust' them, that then frees the actual soul of the vesal it is imprisioned in. After you dust them they then go to where all souls go to be reborn into another form. Yet this time they are to be born good. So in a sence usagi, you help create babies, because you give them their soul." Luna finished, smiling at Usagi once more.  
  
Usagi nodded, she liked this idea and her thoughts where finally at rest. She did good killing the Youma, it gave them a second chance, and it saved the world.  
  
with this thought in her head she layed down on her bed again and rolled onto her side. With a mummbered"goodnight" to Luna Usagi finally fell asleep.  
  
  
The next morning Usagi went though her normal routine of being late yet had a new resolve. She knew she couldn't stop being a cry baby or a klutz, but she would do her very best to free the souls that needed to be reborn.  
  
The End 


End file.
